


you and me, again

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae & Fairies, King!Shiro, M/M, Naked Cuddling, nymph!Keith, previous lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: A king takes a walk.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	you and me, again

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just wanted seelie king shiro and sexy naked nymph keith
> 
> who don't even end up having sex

Politely the two guards, both of Marmora clan, stay behind, as their king heads for his usual evening walk. Peace has reigned in the land for so long, that everyone has grown complacent: even King Shiro. 

He rubs the lobe of his pointy ear, hums to himself as he steps under the shimmering trees. 

“Hello, hello,” he murmurs to them and they murmur back in their slow, earthy tree-voices. Shiro speaks with a touch and a whisper, brushes fingers over tree barks, moss-covered stones. He lets fireflies buzz between his fingers and laughs, as they are joined by the most little of faeries: whose laughter sound like the tiniest of bells. 

Shiro sheds his boots first.

He lays them under the trees: the canopy curling protectively over them. Shiro is the king of them all: his very existence tied to each tree, to the tiniest pixie. One of those shiny little pixies flutters to his shoulder, just as he’s unbuttoning his jacket. It whispers to him, quick and incomprehensible, but Shiro’s eyebrows shoot up. 

For you see, these evening walks have a different purpose: Shiro has a little nook behind a waterfall, a secret little pool in a luscious cavern. The moon, whenever She comes up, is the only thing that shines into the cave from a hole in the ceiling. Shiro has been going to these private baths for years, for so long that he can’t even count anymore: he would have thought that anyone in the kingdom, in this Court of his, would know it is his secret and his secret alone. 

But now, this pixie seems to think there is someone in there.

No fear lingers in the king’s heart. There are no enemies for him in this kingdom: this is his private land, his private pool. The very magic in the air is his to command. Perhaps it’s a wayward water nymph, or a spirit of the air. Curiously Shiro walks onwards, sheds his jacket, his shirt, his crown. His cape he leaves with a thick tree branch and smiles, as he sees a baby crow hopping to it, bristling its feathers. 

With each step Shiro takes, the air takes on a sweeter quality, something luscious and warm. A nymph, then? 

He approaches the waterfall, hops on the little ledge leading to the cavern behind it. By now, Shiro’s hair is free from its bounds, his cheeks growing warm with the knowledge of another’s presence in his territory. Well, all of this land is his territory. And Shiro has been nothing but kind, and firm, to his people. 

He closes his eyes for a mere moment, to let his eyes adjust to the dimness of the cavern. 

He clears his throat. 

Somebody hums. The water sloshes. “Majesty,” whispers said somebody, reverent, yet mischievous. 

Shiro’s eyes flutter open to see a creature: drops of water cascading down a lithe, muscular back, skin of the palest lavender, hair the colour of the night. The nymph, for that they must be, is sitting by Shiro’s pool, back half-turned. Those eyes are big and ethereal, lips plump as cherries. 

“I do not think I know you,” Shiro says gently and takes a step closer. His soul tugs him closer, tells him enough: this person is a part of him, meant to him. Maybe in another life, they had met, they had known each other.

Even loved each other. 

“Yet we all know you, Majesty,” the nymph says. A wink. A flash of teeth, sharper than usual. “Join me?”

“If you command me,” Shiro murmurs and it’s worth it, because the nymph laughs. Voice husky and low, far from the usual high-pitched giggles and sultry whispers. The nymph seems unbothered by their naked state, utterly unbothered to be discovered like this. 

“I know you, Takashi Shirogane, King of us all,” the nymph murmurs. “I have known you ever since I opened my eyes to this world.”

Shiro steps closer, carefully, carefully. He sheds his pants, folds them, leaves them by the pool. The water is as it always is, warm, like an embrace. A ray of moonlight hits a perfect round spot in the middle of the pool. 

The nymph slips away from Shiro and swims there, illuminated by moonlight. “I know this pool belongs to you, my King.” Those eyes glitter like jewels. The smile still lingers on that ethereal face, yet - 

Shiro reaches for this lithe little fae, curls his fingers, the ones not mangled by magic, around a slender wrist. “Why do you ache so, sweet nymph?”

A dismissive laugh. “Why do you say I ache? Perhaps I ache for your touch, my King.” The nymph crowds Shiro against the side of the pool, against those pale rocks that form the edges, settles into his lap with the ease of a feline. 

Shiro finds his lips touched, his cheeks touched. The mark between his brow, marking him as one of the Seelie Court, of the thousand-year-long reign of his family. It glows faintly with the closeness of the fae. He, perhaps he is a he, is a perfect creature between masculinity and femininity, a lovely example of the beauty the Seelie Court has to offer. 

Yet those eyes - those eyes are of a different sort. 

Instead of a kiss, like he wishes to, or to lay his hands on that warm, soft skin at his disposal, he keeps his hands to himself. 

“Do you not want me?” The nymph pouts. 

“I would not presume to be the one to chase away the sorrow in your gaze, sweet nymph,” Shiro murmurs. The water glimmers around them, dark and still. The nymph’s hair, Shiro’s own hair, both so long the strands float on the surface, getting entangled. Black upon white. 

“Perhaps the sorrow is because of you, Shiro,” murmurs the nymph. He wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck, presses their foreheads together. “We knew each other, so very long ago. I was Keith, and you were Shiro, just Shiro. We went to the stars and fought ancient evil..” 

Shiro’s arms twitch, fingers flinch towards the nymph’s thighs. “Keith,” he murmurs. It feels right. It feels home. Something stirs in the vestiges of Shiro’s ancient soul, endlessly intertwined with Keith’s. “Keith. Oh, Keith.” 

Keith smiles, the lavender of his skin glittering, some dark strands stuck to his cheeks. His eyes are as gorgeous as the stars.

“Did the moon bring you to me?” Shiro asks, sweeps a few strands from Keith’s face. 

The nymph smiles again, a little bashful, a little crooked. He meets Shiro’s gaze head-on, however, and doesn’t move from Shiro’s lap. “Perhaps it did, my King. My… Shiro.”


End file.
